Judge Misawa
by weloveourgxbishis
Summary: The Cases are real… The People are… not


**Judge Misawa**

**The Cases are real… The People are…. not**

_**This week on Judge Misawa**_

_You have entered the courtroom of Judge Misawa_

Police: all rise

The Chazz: make me

_-Misawa cackles and presses a button-_

_-The Chazz gets shocked and rises-_

The Chazz: how dare you hurt el chazzo! I'm gonna sue your ass!

Misawa: you can't sue, I am the judge and this is my court... so shut it itch... or feel the pain _-presses button and shocks syrus-_

Syrus: _-turns to dust- -cough-_

The Chazz: _-fears bastion and goes running out of the courtroom-_ MOMMMMMYYYYYYY! MOMMY! NO MORE I'LL CLEAN MY ROOM!

_-it is then learned that chazz's mom used a shock collar on him when he was a child...-_

_-Next week: The Chazz sueing his mom for child abuse-_

_**PIZZA!**_

**_-commercial break-_**

Commercial Announcer: Have dry hands? Can't get them moist? Well buy Ichinose HAND LOTION. ABLE TO SURVIVE TEMPERATURE BELOW 0 DEGREES KELVIN. Ichinose...so Ichi. The product was tested on the students of north academy, sytomptoms may include, itching, bleeding, diarrhea, vomiting, insanity and in most cases death. Only use if you wish to die soon and alone...

Napoleon: OH THAT'S ME WHERE DO I SIGN UP!

_-emo Judai scribbles down the 1-800 number-_

Commercial Announcer: call 1800 I WANT TO DIE NOW. I repeat: 1 800 I WANT TO DIE NOW or send a text to ICHIDEATH

Emo Judai: prefect to finish off chumley and syrus…MUAHAHAHAHA

**First case: Jaden vs. Emo Judai**

Police: all rise again... and chumley stop chewing with your mouth open!

Chumley: nooo

Misawa: _-gets up and pull out a shot gun-_ and well you know the rest

BANG!

Misawa: who else has an objection? _-waves gun around-_

Police: _-zips up body bag- -drags body away- -no one cared-_

Bastion: okay jaden you go first

Emo Judai: Why don't you shut the hell up itch

Jaden: well bastion, you see, i was kicking syrus's butt in a duel, and i was all "come on sy, get our game on" and out of nowhere i here someone say: shut the hell up, you are so gay. and i turned around and at first i thought it was that poser Demetri trying to be me but it was a black and white me! I was like wtf buddy? And he had on EYELINER. Well he had my color hair but he was wearing all black and lots of eyeliner, I mean lots and LOTS of eyeliner. I think he stole it from Alexis. Then he told me to STFU so i told him "let's throw down" and he was all " you make me wanna throw up" and it hurt my feelings. I ran all the way to the dorm crying.

Emo Judai: WANKER!

Jaden: see see he is mean!

Emo Judai: can i go now?

Misawa: no you stay where you are! I'm not done with you

_-Jury looking like they don't care-_

Emo Judai: it was constructive criticism

Jaden: no it wasn't, you were a meanie...meanie meanie

Misawa: i sentence you to one week as chronos's pet

Emo Judai: oh hell no! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

_-Light surrounds Emo Judai-_

Emo Judai: IM-EM-OH! _- Get a power bonus-_

The jury: judge you forgot about us?

Misawa: i warned you earlier! _-takes out gun and shoots them all-_

Emo Judai: gets demon wings and flies away... I will get you jaden and your little syrus too

_-Sky Darkens-_

Emo Judai: **_-Demonic voice-_** lkvnajhd mnveabjkhkj kjnvEhjkh kdngjnkjhefavv njhead

_-Syrus's head blows up!-_

_-Misawa trys to shoot emo jaden...and manages to shoot his wing-_

Random kid: look mommy an angel...

Mommy: OMG A FALLEN ANGEL RUN!

Exosist: the power of Christ compels you... oh wait it the teenager again..._-to Sheppard- _i still get paid...

Emo Judai: _-land on the concrete-_ ow...

Jaden: HAHAHA!

Emo Judai: **_-Demonic voice-_**: nvklndakjhfkjnkcnv kvjjka hjh dkvjki nk yhdjkvnweko

Jaden: that doesn't work on me...

Emo Judai: _-pulls out a gun and shoots him-_ ... DIE ITCH!

Emo Jaden: _-hell fire surrounds him and he disappears-_

Jaden: _-clutching kneecaps-_ ...ow... you will pay... as soon as i can walk

Misawa: okay...that was wierd...

Syrus: hey i am still alive...

Emo Judai:**_ -Demonic voice-_**: nvcjjaeh mkoej mgoz ie sufel

_- Hand emerges from the firey pit of hell and drags syrus down..-_

Syrus: NOOO! ZANE HELP ME!

**_-MEANWHILE-_**

Zane: _-on a date- _you wanna see my cyber dragon

Girl: oh yes please

**_-BACK TO COURT-_**

Misawa: that was crazy…just get the hell out out here. And bring in the dancing Ojamas

_**Next week… more randomness**_

**The Chazz VS Mrs. Princeton:** Child Abuse

**Mindy VS Jasmine:** Who loves Chazz more?

_**FIN**_


End file.
